


Mamma Mia!

by amusedgreatly



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedgreatly/pseuds/amusedgreatly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer visits his boyfriend on set during the McKinley Mamma Mia shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma Mia!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Released Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18664) by Unknown. 



Chris had known that Lea and Naya had gone to watch the McKinley Mamma Mia shoot. He received several texts from the both of them saying that he should come as well. He fought for a while, but once he was sent a picture of the scene he rushed over.

Walking onto the set he said hello the the familiar faces. Suddenly he saw Darren in his get-up. His heart skipped about 10 beats and he nearly fell to the floor in laughter. Darren recognized Chris' laugh and turned around, to see Chris laughing harder than he'd ever seen him before. He dropped his head and smiled to himself. He knew how ridiculous they all looked. When he looked back up, Chris was approaching him.

"Darren, oh my god." Chris said, still laughing.

"Shut up."  
"Your _hair_."

"I know." He ran his hands through his slightly frizzy, straightened hair.  
For a moment they both just stood there, eyeing eachother. Chris was still taking in the costume, and Darren was admiring Chris. No matter how tired Chris was, he always looked so put together and just...well, sexy.

The rest of the cast and crew started to disperse, to get ready for the next take. Once everyone was gone Chris put a hand on Darren's waist, pulling him closer.

"We're the same height." He whispered in Darren's ear. Darren giggled and nodded, still embarassed with how ridiculous he looked. "Hey," Chris noticed Darren's strange aura. "Dare, you look hot."

"I do?"  
"Extremely so."  
And with that Darren pulled Chris in for a kiss. It was a little weird, they had never kissed while being the same height. But it was nice. For once, Darren felt like he could enitiate a kiss. Chris smiled and pulled away, as a crew member came in to get Darren.  
"I should go."  
"Yep. I'll be watching." Darren walked away in his tight white pants, which showed off his ass perfectly. Chris didn't even bother covering up his staring. 


End file.
